


Fix You

by Grace_Logan



Series: Torturing Kageyama in various ways [13]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-20 09:57:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3645981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grace_Logan/pseuds/Grace_Logan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And the tears come streaming down your face<br/>when you lose something<br/>you can't replace</p>
<p>----------Cold Play-- Fix You</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fix You

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was written to [ Fix You](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1SHK4J392rI) by Cold Play.
> 
> It wouldn't really have the same effect without the music, so, so, as favour (I've even made it easy to get the music) click the above link and listen and read kay~ ;)

In the middle of the chaos Tobio knelt, hands splayed on the ground in front of him as he helplessly watched his home burn, listened to his mother’s screams as she burned alive before the fireman could get to her.

Daichi and Sugawara stood in the crowd on the left, wondering whose house was burning to the ground. Vision of the victim blocked by curious bystanders. Tsukishima and Yamaguchi off to their captains left and Tanaka, Asahi and Nishinoya on the opposite side of the street. Neither group knew the other was there, neither group had a stellar view of the scene. Coincidence had the crowd parting as the women’s screams reached a crescendo and died out and they saw their teammate hunched over on his knees, hands clamped down on his ears, his eyes scrunched closed, body shaking and tears dripping onto the asphalt road beneath his knees.

“Daichi look.” Suga said, elbowing Daichi’s arm and pointing to their kouhai, people past in front of him before Daichi could make out who he was, his face paling in horror when he registered Tobio’s form on the ground, curled around itself trying to seem smaller than it looked. Smaller than it felt.

“Oh god. Kageyama.” He whispered, a hand slowly raising to cover his horrified expression.

 

“Oh my god Tsukki!” Yamaguchi choked tugging Kei closer to the boundaries of the fenced off road, he pushed through the crowd without a care as he pointed to Tobio. Though they could only see his back and head from their position they’d seen his back enough to recognize him.

“Kageyama.” Tsukishima breathed, he tugged himself out of Yamaguchi’s grip, rested a hand on the metal fencing and vaulted the fence, ignoring the yells of not only Yamaguchi but firemen and policemen alike as they tried to keep the crowd from coming too close.

“Tsukki!”

 

“Kageyama?” Tanaka said, he stumbled forward two steps, Nishinoya and Asahi following his lead to the front of the crowd.

“Kageyama-kun!” Asahi cried.

Nishinoya winced as the screams stopped, the women obviously dead. “It’s Tobio.”

“Tsukishima?” Asahi asked.

 

“It’s Tsukishima.” Daichi said, pointing out the tall middle blocker to Suga needlessly as he pushed through the crowd to get closer to his kouhai, dragging Suga along by his hand.

 

Kei ran through the crowd of workers towards Tobio, knelt down in front of his setter and placed his hands on Tobio’s shoulders. They watched Tobio’s fingers unclench from his hair, saw them drop boneless to the ground as he opened his eyes and looked up to Kei’s soft frowning face, his eyes devastated and teary.

Tsukishima mumbled something in Tobio’s ear, his face crumpled and tears streamed down his cheeks again before the setter was encircled by Kei’s arms, he pulled Tobio into his tight embrace.

 

“It’ll be alright King, I’m here.”

**Author's Note:**

> I seem to end these types of stories a lot with the whole 'I'm here' thing... it's just so touching though! I can't help my self! Oh and Hinata didn't appear here because he doesn't live in town. He wouldn't have seen the smoke or heard the sirens so yeah, no reason for him to be there, Karasuno doesn't look like a very big town and they all seem to walk to their destinations so that's why the rest of them baring the other 2nd years were there. Have a great day everyone ;)


End file.
